


微醺之时

by k516



Category: Love&, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k516/pseuds/k516





	微醺之时

某些时候你总是特别想他。

不，应该说是某些特殊时候，你总是很想他。

 

你和李泽言在情事方面这方面向来是定时而又有规律的，虽然这个男人从没和你谈婚论嫁、或是表明过将来的计划，可你知道他的未来肯定有自己的一席地。他给你的安全感并不是建于言语上的，“担心”这种情绪放在李泽言身上显得多余，故此你是无比安心地将自己交给他。

更何况李先生对你的尊重和爱护，从他在安全措施上做得有多谨慎就知道了。

 

虽说你们的欢爱次数是有节奏的进行（基本上是一周一次），但这个世界总存在着许多林林总总会打乱你们的阻碍。

 

例如是李总最近大大小小的应酬，各式各样的酒宴。

 

你当然明白华锐在忙着收购某家游戏制作公司，这次的业务开拓对华锐来说无疑是更进一竿，以致李泽言的时间表基本都被别人商业邀约霸占了。

作为女朋友的你当然谅解，可是身体的空虚感是怎样都无法视而不见。

你都习惯了与李泽言一星期内至少一次的欢爱频率，突然两周不能触摸到爱人自是会引起你的不适。

──尤其是在生理期之前，对情欲的渴望更是明显。

 

你知道这个时间打电话给他有可能会酿成怎样的后果。

可是，你真的太想他了。

不只是情感上的牵挂，身体上的想念更是折磨。

 

已经不是你抱着他的衬衫、躺在你俩曾共赴巫山的床上能解决得了的程度。

 

你想要他，哪怕只是他带有凉意的指尖。你想要他亲吻你，吸吮你锁骨下方的一处皮肤，留下专属他的痕迹；你想要他触摸你，由颈侧滑落到腰肢，指腹在乳尖打转或是用指甲刮蹭，他熟知你身上每一处敏感点，肯定不费很大力气就能令乳尖在他手中立起来，腿心间泛出更多的湿意。

 

想他骨节分明的一双手，你不禁夹紧了大腿。

 

不行，好像现在已经湿掉了……

 

你这样想着的时候，手机终于成功打通，某人低沉的嗓音响在耳畔，只是你尚没说话，他就分明听到你那异常急速的喘息。

极像以往你被他压于身下时的，夹杂在呻吟之间的喘息。

 

你很想告诉他，而你也真的不带半分遮掩的讲了：“我很想你……”

尾音落下时你终究忍不住隔着睡裙，揉了揉没有内衣阻碍的胸脯，那团软绵在你毫无章法的揉握之下逐渐变得沉甸甸。你又忆起以往李泽言爱抚的手法，用指骨夹捏着，小幅度的往外拉扯，酥麻快感从胸部上蔓延开来，你不禁轻呼出声，然后瞬间又被你的喘息所掩盖。

 

话筒那边一时间没有声音。

纵使没有回话，光是传来的古典音乐与夹杂在人声之间的玻璃碰杯声，你就知道李泽言已身处在这个月内不知道是第几场的宴会中。

 

你是该挂断电话的，这不是一个撩拨他的好时机。

 

偏你不满足于此。

或者说，你已经停不下来了。

 

握在电话的手有些酸，你将它放到枕头跟肩膀之间，话筒恰巧对正你的嘴角，身在远方的李泽言能把你撩起睡裙时引起的窸窸窣窣声音都收进耳底。

 

慰藉自己这种事你不是没想过做的，只是一向有李泽言在你身边，自然是不用你费力。

 

不知道是因为你的手指太凉了，或是什么原因，你总觉得今天皮肤温度都比往日来得高，指腹滑落到腿心时起了一阵战栗，你摸到了一块早已透着湿意的薄薄物料。

 

“已经湿了……”你的嗓音软软糯糯，撒娇的语调偏被你用来陈述事实。

 

你听见话筒那头传来一下“吱──”的推门声，有点刺耳，可明显背景人声都似被阻碍在外般的减弱了不少。你正想问李泽言去哪儿了，刚想要组织言语，他却抢先发话了：

“你在哪里？”

 

他问这句时你在隔着内裤在花口上打着圈，这跟你另一只手在揉弄着胸部的触感不同，你只是轻轻一抚，身子骨马上就软了下来，快感使你呼喊出声。

 

“我在……你的床上。你的衬衫很香。”

 

是真的很香。

 

有干爽的洗衣粉味和混在衣柜中淡淡的雪松香，你将他的衬衫抱在怀里，顺着你的每一下动静，柔软的触感便会磨擦着肌肤，正如每一次他轻柔的触碰。

 

李泽言的手指修长又温暖，你爱看他挽起袖子时露出那半小截胳膊线条，也爱他用平日签文件的手来拨开你的内裤，在你腿心间勾出更多的透明水痕。

 

你突然意识到内裤太碍事了。

 

你终究决定将那一条物料脱掉。大腿外侧磨蹭着床单，手指不敢探入得太多，只在两片湿答答的唇口间划着圈，时不时按压向敏感的花核上，敏感的身体吐出更多的液体。

 

“我很想你……言，”你连他的名字都喊不全，只懂得让自己的呻吟不要太过大声，“我想要──嗯……”

你没忍住，把一根指头放进花穴之间，那只不过一截指腹，内壁就爱不惜手地紧紧咬着，温热湿润的包裹着，舒服得你发出一声闷哼。

 

即使早已避忌的走到空无一人的阳台上，可李泽言还是因为在这公共场所下听得耳根儿泛着绯色，下意识把声量下调，喉间干痒，只好抬臂将自己手边的洋红色液体一喝而尽。

 

喉结上下滑动，酒入喉咙却丝毫起不了半分止痒的作用，反而令他的声音变得更为低哑：

“等我回来。”

>>>

 

挂断电话前的“不许自己弄”的警告没有半点阻吓性，身体吐出来的爱液把你整个掌心都弄湿了，已经停不下来，最后是你夹着被子令自己攀上高潮。

 

只是高潮过后更显得空虚，宽大的公寓只有你尚没缓下来的喘息与时钟走动的滴答声，脑海里想着是李泽言讲的“等我回来”，丝丝酸涩爬上心头，使你难以忽视。

 

终究你只是起来将一直抱在怀里的衬衫穿上，再躺回床上。

 

>>>

 

李泽言回来是两小时之后。

 

扶他进屋的人是司机，你刚洗澡完的沐浴露香味瞬间就被这个人身上的酒气所掩盖，你还在疑惑居然有人能令李泽言灌醉，就被一道力搂着你的腰肢，使你坐在床沿动弹不得。

 

李泽言的脸颊是异常的绯红，身上还穿着去宴会而特意换上的马甲与酒红色衬衫，紧身的马甲显得他的腰身更是精壮，不难看出这个人有着一副常年健身回来的好身材。

 

只是想到他被宴会上的其他女人觊觎着了，你心底的酸涩更浓，恨不得一低见就在他大开的领口留下一排牙痕。

 

可惜现实总是未如你所想。你没有如期的能咬上他的胸肌，反而是先被他噙住了你的唇，借着吸吮的力度，将你整个人压倒在床上。

 

你有点怀疑这个人是不是在装醉，可是他口腔中的酒意又是那么明显，唇齿交缠间，在他强硬又霸道的主导索取下，你也有一种自己要醉掉的感觉。

 

酒醉三分醒，你敢肯定这个人并不是他表面看起来那么醉。

 

于是你说：“我今晚不留下来。”

这和两小时前声音软糯的对着电话说想要他的你，压根儿不是同一个人。

 

李泽言在你腰间的手收得更紧，枕在你脖颈间的嗓音又低又闷，“……有你睡觉的地方。”

 

“我家里也有。”

 

他也不急，没回话，只是用他高挺的鼻尖摩挲过你的，距离近得他的气息全呼在你的脸颊上，引起一阵痒意。

 

你察觉到自己新换上的睡衣钮扣被人一枚一枚的打开，轻吻随着颈线滑到锁骨，吮过你裸露的肩膀肌肤，然后握住你整个傍晚都希望得到抚慰的丰盈。

 

这个人借醉行凶……太过分了！

 

既湿且热的吻来到了胸脯上，他的舌头勾着乳尖，沐浴露是焦糖香味的，尝起来就像有一股甜味环绕，乳肉在他的指缝间漏出，你强咬着唇才令自己不至以呻吟出声。

 

“想我？”低沉的声音倏地响起，指尖夹揉着另一边的红莓，如你想的那般，整齐的指甲刮过表面，惹起阵阵战栗。

 

你偏过头，手背捂着唇：“……不想！”

 

他的大掌顺着后背滑落到你的睡裤沿，轻松地把裤子和内裤一同脱下，掌心揉搓着娇嫩的臀肉，使得你俩的身躯更是贴近。他的低音略哑：“故意打电话给我，还撒谎……罪加一等。”

 

“谁让你不带我去。”你气鼓鼓的反击，终于如愿以偿地咬上了他的胸肌。

 

“笨蛋。”你那小小咬痕起不了任何痛觉。李泽言的指腹滑过你的下唇，另一只手却肆意在你的花穴门口游走，由下至上，轻轻的滑过敏感的花核，涌出的爱液打湿了他的手。而他丝毫不在意：“是谁生理期前喝不了凉的？”

 

你懂了。

为什么他最近都不带你去宴会，为什么刚才听到你的电话时一句疑问都没有。

因为他都知道，他都记得。

 

床旁小柜被拉开，你望着李泽言从里面拿出了熟悉包装，你马上按住他要撕开的手。

 

“既然李先生你这么贴心，”你伸出臂环着他的脖子，将自己拉近他一点，“那么我奖励某人──今天不用戴吧。”

 

“不行。”这句话后是他正言厉色、没有犹豫的回应。

他不容许你与他之间有一丝的意外。

 

戴好了的性器顶立在你的穴口，轻轻的磨蹭着，然后是撑开，一点点的侵入，内壁紧致地包裹着，速度极慢，要不是你听得见他逐渐加重的喘气，你险些就以为动情的人就只有自己。

 

你的膝盖被扣在男人手中，肿胀的分身进得愈深，握在你腿上的手心泛起的汗就愈多，直至他完全的顶入，你的腿才得以放下来。

 

随后是腰被环住。

 

久违的欢爱使你生起了一丝回到初夜的状况。李泽言总是不急不缓、小心翼翼的顾虑着你的感受，即使异物进入时的确生起了微小不适感，可是很快就会被眼前人的贴心所代替。

 

还有的是，他带来的快感。

 

粗长的性器小幅度的在你体内推进着，撑开层层皱摺，他的手肘撑在你的颊边，深紫色的眸子望着你发红的脸，缠在腰身上是你的小腿，每一下的顶弄都令爱液溅出，顺着你的臀缝往下流，滴落在交合处的床单上。

 

只是这种浅浅轻戳的节奏不能满足你，你正想开口令他快点，李泽言就心有灵犀的加快起顶胯的速度，令人羞赧的肉体碰撞声响在耳边，分身每每碾过穴口那一处的软肉便令你浑身轻颤，夹杂在呻吟之间是他的名字。

 

李泽言在性事上也是一贯的“稳”，激烈却不失温柔，让你总是放心将整个人交给他。

 

你仰起头去寻他的唇。他斜着下颌，舌尖直接滑入你的贝齿间，交缠着，来不及舌下的口水在嘴角溢出，下身顶入的速度分毫不受阻，甚至更为加快。

 

“嗯……”正当你以为自己以为在这深吻喘不过气来时，率先来到的是他倏地重重撞向敏感点后引起的高潮，湿热的液体涌出，翕张的甬道绞紧尚在顶入的性器，半晌体内的欲望之处也终于跟着发泄出来。

 

腿心留下了性爱后的黏稠感。明明动的人不是你，可后腰酸软得你连起床的力也提不起来，只能看着李泽言把套子摘掉，包好，再扔掉到垃圾桶内。

 

这个人怎么一点醉酒的模样都没有……？

 

“李泽言，”被他圈入怀里时，你忍不住戳了戳他的腹肌问道：“你不是喝醉了的吗？”

 

他的嗓音压得很低，低得几乎就要被你耳边的心跳声所盖过：

“早醒了。”

 

在见到你的时候。

 

END


End file.
